bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūhei Hisagi (FC)
| birthday = August 14th | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 181 cm (5'11) | weight = 67 kg (148 lbs) | eyes = Dark Grey | hair = Black | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = Scars and Tattoos | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = , Captain | previous occupation = Lieutenant | team = Ninth Division | previous team = | partner = Kenji Hiroshi | previous partner = , Kensei Muguruma, Sajin Komamura | base of operations = 9th Division barracks, | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = | status = Active | shikai = Kazeshini | bankai = Fushi no Kōjyō }} Shūhei Hisagi (檜佐木 修兵, Hisagi Shūhei) is a who served for an extended period as Lieutenant of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13, firstly under , secondly under , and thirdly under Kazuya Kuchiki. Following the departure of Tōsen however Hisagi also held the Editor-in-Chief position in despite only being a Lieutenant at the time, and continued to hold it even when Kensei returned as Captain. During an Assault on the 9th Division by unknown assassins, Hisagi received a promotion in the field to Acting-Captain of the 9th Division with the death of his Captain Kazuya Kuchiki. He led the 9th Division through the aftermath, but never sat the Captains Proficiency Test, preferring instead to remain a Lieutenant. Even ten years after the was resolved Hisagi continued to serve as the Lieutenant of the 9th Division, now under his former Captain's friend and Hisagi's own friend Sajin Komamura, despite his acquisition of and loyal service qualifying him for a Captaincy role. He also retained his high-status in Seireitei Communication and used the resources available to him to investigate numerous mysteries, one of which happened to involve his former Captain Tōsen. Under Sajin's personal instruction Hisagi cast off the lingering doubts he held over the combined deaths of Captains Tōsen, Muguruma and Kuchiki, and finally accepted the position as Captain of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13. In a bid to direct the vengeful passions of Kenji Hiroshi, Hisagi appointed him as his Lieutenant. Appearance Hisagi is a tall and lean-built man with spiked black hair and eyes, one of which (his right) has three scars running down through the skin to his cheek, which he received during the last year of his tutelage at the .Bleach anime; Episode 46 During his Academy ears he sported a much longer hairstyle, with the back approaching his neck and the front reaching just above his chin.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 12 In addition to these scars he sports two tattoo's on his face, one of which is a blue-stripped band which runs over the bridge of his nose towards his left cheek, whilst the second tattoo comprises the numbers "69" (in homage to ) which rests immediately below the latter on the left.Bleach manga; Chapter -104 Like almost every member of the Ninth Division past and present, Hisagi wears a sleeveless kosode. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Hisagi altered his hairstyle once again to more closely resemble his Academy days.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 4 When Sajin Komamura became Captain of the 9th Division, Hisagi reinstated the Commando Unit previously established by .Ninth Division Commando Unit This included the style of dress typical to Kensei's unit, which included a sleeveless white haori with Komamura 9th Division emblazoned on the back.A New Chapter Personality Hisagi has proven to be a serious, calm, mature, and virtuous individual, who manages to maintain a casual and approachable demeanour despite his harsh exterior, even in situations of extreme stress.Dawn of the Coven#Assault on the Ninth Division In addition Hisagi is described as the ideal "template" for a , being that he is low-born yet loyal to his superiors, faithful to orders given, and selfless enough to lay down his own life for the benefit of the .Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Prologue II opined however that Hisagi has been subconsciously suppressing his negative emotions, and that this suppression is what gave rise to the dark nature of Hisagi's Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Hisagi's own dark nature is particularly prevalent whenever he actively engages in battle; against he continually attempted to instil a sense of fear into his opponent; pointedly telling the that his Zanpakutō "resembles something that reaps lives".Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 1-5 Hisagi was only content that Findorr was fighting him on even-footing when Findorr finally began to show visible fear of Hisagi's power.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 7-18 Due to the murder of Captain Kuchiki, Hisagi has found himself once more in the position of leading not only the 9th Division, but also Seireitei Communication.Seireitei Communication#Editor-in-Chief|Editor-in-Chief Between Captain's meetings,Dawn of the Coven#Aftershock the editorial department, and assigning tasks to his Division,Towards the Future: Human World Investigation Hisagi is a man with little in the way of free time. When he does have a moments respite he can either be found playing his guitar, enjoying a drink at Kei's bar,Towards the Future: Kenji's Resolve or causing a ruckus in the streets of with an imported motorcycle.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 9 He is also an accomplished cook,Bleach Official Bootleg, page 103 and often becomes upset when it is assumed that he is not.Hisagi thread with Shonen He used to be a terrible guitarist but eventually learned how to properly play the instrument from , and would later release his own CD called Breathless.Bleach Breathless Collection; volume 5 The loss of at Hisagi's own hand, the death of , and the murder of Kazuya impacted Hisagi significantly. Even though he claimed he did not regret his role in Tōsen's death, or was affected adversely by Kensei's death, Hisagi nevertheless lost some confidence in himself. This loss of self-belief and resolve contributed to his turning down a Captaincy role, for he felt he did not live up to the example of Tōsen or Kensei.For Hisagi, Sajin, and Hein The return of Sajin Komamura did much to help Hisagi, for he was noted to look at his ease when sighted alongside his old friend and Captain. The forced revival and enslavement of Kensei by Samuru Asai for use as a military asset seemingly under the control of Sakae Kisaragi utterly infuriated Hisagi however, and served as the means that broke him out of his downwards spiral.Mod Soul thread with Sei When he fought Kensei alongside Captain Ōtoribashi, Hisagi's resolve was noted to have returned; the look in his eyes was exactly the same as the look he bore when he cut down Tōsen.Back From the Dead: Kensei Muguruma!? This recovered resolve, coupled with the personal instruction of Sajin, paved the way for Hisagi to ascend to the role of Captain amongst the 9th Division.Hisagi and the new FC Hisagi has a strong dislike for Captain Hein Ueda of the 7th Division, though he knows when to and when not to voice this dislike. On the flip-side he has a great working relationship with Captain Komamura, and has likewise developed a friendship with Captain Ōtoribashi. Literary works *''Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!!'' -- a serialised column which received a terrible debut; when Hisagi learned of 's poor opinion of the piece he refused to leave the editorial room for three days.Bleach Bootleg; page 103 The piece dealt with lessons regarding the Shinigami and Soul Society and ran for three issues before being cancelled.Bleach Bootleg; page 139 *''This Hand, That Hand, The Hand Over There and Goodbye To Yesterday's Me'' -- two of the many works contributed by Hisagi during the Winter War.Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover *''The Cataclysm'' -- an ongoing and highly popular episodic series written by Kenji Hiroshi, with frequent insight from Hisagi, who also serves as the works main editor. The book features a highly fantasised version of the Gotei 13 and focuses on the adventures of main characters Kenji Hiroshi, Van Satonaka, Kei Yume and Shiju Shūdō.The Cataclysm *''Data-book Tribulations'' -- a companion piece to The Cataclysm which expunges on the fantasy setting of Kenji's established series, which Hisagi worked on as the main editor.Data-book Tribulations Discography *'' '' -- a CD released by Hisagi in the years following The Coven's initial attack, which featured two songs; Miss and Kill. The CD featured the vocalised versions and instrumentals of both tracks, and featured Hisagi and Kazeshini's manifested form on the cover art. History Early childhood .]] Sometime before the of various of the Gotei 13, Shūhei Hisagi lived in an unspecified region of the .Bleach manga; Chapter -104, The specific district was not mentioned. Whilst playing with his friends one day in an open field they are attacked by a particularly large , with Hisagi telling his friends to run. He lifted a stick to defend himself but was quickly subdued, where he was then hoisted into the air in preparation to be eaten. Luckily for Hisagi Captain of the 9th Division rescued him, before effortlessly dispatching the Hollow with his Zanpakutō's , Tachikaze.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 15 After defeating the Hollow Kensei approaches the tearful Hisagi, who demands to know the young man's name, which he then provides. Kensei remarks that its a damn fine name and orders Hisagi to stop to crying, prompting his subordinates to note he is being too harsh. At this point Hisagi notices the 69 tattoo on Kensei's chest which eventually inspires him to get the same tattoo emblazoned on his cheek.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 16-20 Hisagi eventually entered the Shinō Academy despite failing the entrance exam twice. Even when he was a mere student of the Academy he was taking missions for the Gotei 13, which made him something of a legend amongst his fellow students.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, pages 12-13 During his last year of study he led a class of students including , and alongside his fellow classmates and . They where assigned a field lesson pertaining to the use of , but where attacked by a group of huge Hollow. When Kanisawa was killed and Aoga incapacitated Hisagi ordered his class to retreat whilst he remained behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, page 20 As he held them off he was slashed across his right-eye, giving him his distinctive scars.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, page 23 He would have been killed but Renji, Kira and Momo returned to help him.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, pages 24-26 The foursome where subsequently rescued by Captain and Lieutenant of the 5th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, pages 27-30 Immediately following their treatment Hisagi ordered Renji, Kira and Momo to stop talking and continue walking, in a manner very similar to Kensei.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, page 32 This event gave way to a solid relationship between all involved; Hisagi particularly was often seen in the company of Izuru and Renji.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Hisagi's various talents enabled him to become a Seated Officer in the 9th Division upon his graduation without the need for him to undertake additional tests.Bleach anime; Episode 46 His experiences thus far had become engraved deeply in his psyche however, causing him to become scared during field exercises and to make mistakes. Hisagi called Captain to a secluded spot outside the to request that he relieve him of his duties due to his fear, noting that he was unsettled every time he unsheathed his . Tōsen, however, stated that this was the very reason he should be a Seated Officer, and further claims that those who do not fear their own sword have no right drawing it from its sheath in the first place. He further claims that a soldier needs a fear of battle more than they need strength. He tells Hisagi that he can take up his Zanpakutō in defence of those who are also afraid because of this. Tōsen's words resonated deeply with Hisagi, and Hisagi came to idolise his Captain in a similar manner to the way he viewed Kensei. It gave rise to Hisagi's own "follow the path with the least bloodshed" creed, as well as his desire to fight for justice.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, pages 15-18 After an unspecified time he developed a crush on and would often spend time drinking with both Rangiku and Captain of the 8th Division. name="Bleach Official Bootleg" As a member of the 9th Division he was likewise involved with the . He wrote Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!! though it was cancelled due to a dreadful debut. When he heard Rangiku's comments regarding his work he refused to leave the office for three days. He later wrote This Hand, That Hand, The Hand Over There and Goodbye To Yesterday's Me.Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover Hisagi would eventually become Tōsen's Lieutenant; a feat later included when Hisagi was described as the "ideal" Shinigami. Early career Ryōka Invasion Hisagi is present when and his friends confront outside the walls of the . Instead of assisting Hisagi, assuming that Jidanbō will win because of his abilities, leaves matters in his hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 72, page 1 Prior to the scheduled execution of , Hisagi mobilizes alongside his own Captain and the Captain and of the 7th Division to confront Captain of the 11th Division, due to the latter's decision to aid the intruders.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, pages 20-21 Zaraki claims that he will face all four at once by himself but is stopped by and , who state their desire to face Hisagi and Iba themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, pages 1-10 Hisagi faces off against Yumichika whom he chides for believing that he is fit to combat a Lieutenant. When he senses Tōsen activating his he claims he needs to assist him quickly, but is subsequently surprised when Yumichika releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, pages 8-11 Later Hisagi is left completely exhausted after seemingly being defeated by Yumichika in battle. He is in a state of complete disbelief and wonders aloud how a Zanpakutō like Yumichika's could exist, claiming that his reiatsu has been completely drained by its unique power. He is further shocked when he senses release Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, pages 3-4 He eventually recovered enough to return to his duties immediately prior to Rukia's scheduled execution, which was to take place on , and Hisagi subsequently set out. When Kaname Tōsen is revealed to be a co-conspirator in the actions of traitorous 3rd and 5th Division Captains and by Captain and Lieutenant of the 4th Division, Hisagi is emotionally devastated and moves against Tōsen before orders are even given.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 10 and 14 He manages to temporarily capture his former Captain by holding his Zanpakutō to the latter's throat, but Tōsen is saved when Aizen and the others are surrounded by a field which takes the trio to .Bleach anime; Episode 62 In the aftermath of Aizen, Gin and Tōsen's departure, Hisagi visits the grave of Tōsen's dear friend, where he finds Sajin Komamura. Hisagi inquires if Tōsen will ever return to the Soul Society which Komamura confirms. The two decide to pool their efforts and swear to save Tōsen from himself and his crazed sense of justice with their own two hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, pages 14-15 Later he is invited out for drinks by Rangiku and . Hisagi accepts but quickly notes that Kira has passed out and needs immediate assisstance. Rangiku, however, continues drinking and ignores him.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 7 Captain of the Eighth Division also passes by but Rangiku declines to allow him to join them, noting that will only scold them if Kyōraku joins them. Hisagi looks on when Rangiku also informs Kyōraku that Nanao was looking for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 8 In addition Hisagi also inherited Tōsen's editorial duties as Head of Seireitei Communication which, coupled with his existent duties, ensured he had little free-time. What little time he does have he used to begin learning the guitar, and he eventually learned the proper handling of the instrument from . Arrancar Invasion In the aftermath of the twin invasions of , Hisagi approaches Captain whilst the latter is watching and train, and notes that they are having fun. Using the excuse of delivering Ukitake's news magazine, Hisagi begins to complain about how much work a Captain has, further stating that Tōsen had never delegated his workload. Ukitake asks him to sit down and relax with him for a time, but Hisagi ultimately relents, reminding Ukitake that he is busy at present. He does note however that watching two girls train sounds nice, and asks Ukitake to invite him when he is less busy before returning to his duties.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 1-6 Winter War Battle of Fake Karakura Town Hisagi mobilises alongside the contingent of the Gotei 13 whose task is to intercept , and in . Alongside , and , Hisagi is charged with protecting one of four pillars keeping the real Karakura Twon swapped with a fake copy. He remains hidden initially, but watches Yamamoto trap Aizen, Gin and Tōsen with his Shikai so that the Shinigami may focus exclusively on the and their Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, pages 8-11 When attempts to destroy these pillars using Hollow, Hisagi effortlessly dispatches them, prompting Barragan to send his Fracción. Hisagi intercepts , beginning their battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 319 Throughout the fight Hisagi suspects that Findorr is holding back and calls him out on this, stating that he is only fighting at the level of a Fifth Seated officer. This deduction only pleases Findorr however and he claims that Hisagi passed "the test", and proceeds to break off pieces of his mask in response. Each time he does so his power increases proportionally, until Findorr eventually settles at what he has deduced to be Lieutenant-level power. Hisagi begins to struggle and is soon goaded by Findorr who claims that he is fighting at the level expected of a Lieutenant, and questions why Hisagi should be tired fighting someone theoretically of equal power. Hisagi is visibly angered by the suggestion that he is not Lieutenant-class and counters.Bleach manga; Chapter 324 Hisagi attempts numerous attacks against Findorr with his Zanpakutō, but they are easily blocked or avoided by Findorr, who succeeds in injuring Hisagi lightly on the shoulder. Hisagi is eventually forced into a pile of rubble as Findorr cackles at him.Bleach anime; Episode 219 As the fight continues Findorr releases his . Hisagi is cornered, with Findorr believing he has won. Hisagi, however, finally releases his Zanpakutō; this draws a smile from Captains and . Hisagi quickly turns the tables on Findorr with his Shikai, and eventually talks of his belief of fearing one's sword and power; a concept Findorr fails to grasp. Findorr breaks his mask further, claiming that he is now at the strength of a Captain, but is shocked when Hisagi casually cuts his released form in half. Findorr attempts to flee but is chased down and killed by Hisagi who finally remarks that he wasn't even close to being as strong as a Captain. His victory is short-lived however for he notices the destruction of Ikkaku's pillar.Bleach manga; Chapter 325 Hisagi, alongside Kira, makes a timely intervention to save and from the brutish creature , by wrapping it up in the chains of Kazeshini.Bleach manga; Chapter 336 Hisagi orders Kira to treat Matsumoto and Hinamori and prepares to face Ayon alone, and does so by it with Kidō. When Ayon is seemingly paralysed Hisagi mistakenly believes that he has found its weakness and prepares to attack again, but Ayon easily breaks free of Kazeshini's chains and grabs hold of Hisagi. Hisagi is saved from being eaten by , but he is swiftly defeated, and Hisagi is thrown aside.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 Hisagi remains conscious but sidelined for a period and is amongst the Shinigami being treated by Kira, with standing outside the barrier as a guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 1 He stirs when the enter Fake Karakura Town and recognises ; the very same man who saved him from a Hollow when he was a child.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 4 Despite his injuries Hisagi intervenes when Komamura and Tōsen are about to fight by wrapping the chains of Kazeshini around Tōsen's Zanpakutō, and asks if he may be allowed to fight as well. Komamura correctly deduces that Hisagi is forcing himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 16 Hisagi takes the opportunity to thank Tōsen, which prompts him to ask if he is being sarcastic. Hisagi notes that his thanks are in relation to Tōsen's instruction and resolves to use what he has learned from Tōsen to open his eyes and return him to Soul Society. Tōsen notes however that Hisagi has not changed; he proceeds to explain that his instruction included the belief that those who do not know fear are not fit to battle, and then frees his Zanpakutō from Kazeshini's chain by vibrating it. He states that Hisagi spoke without fear.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 2-6 As soon as he is finished speaking Tōsen places his hand on his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 18 Komamura begins to angrily admonish Tōsen for falling so low, whilst Hisagi asks if this is the that he has heard about, which Tōsen confirms. Hisagi is then attacked swiftly by Tōsen but manages to take a cautionary step backwards in-time, but is nevertheless sent falling to the ground below. Komamura attacks Tōsen and the two debate the reasons behind Tōsen's betrayal, only for their conversation to be interrupted by Hisagi. He wraps Kazeshini's chain around Tōsen's throat and proceeds to pull him down to the ground, where Hisagi grabs his former Captain by the throat. Hisagi notes that Tōsen's attack lacked malicious intent; he further states Tōsen's style was never to use excessive force even when forced to draw his blade. Hisagi recounts the importance of the philosophy that Tōsen taught him and proceeds to ask him how he can utter such words and then blindly ignore them. The final straw for Tōsen comes when Hisagi asks him what now drives his fear and Tōsen reponds by silently impaling Hisagi through the chest and throwing him from the building. Tōsen then claims that his fear is that he would assimilate with the rest of the and die a pointless death. As soon as he says this however he is attacked by Komamura's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 384 Hisagi remains conscious and watches the battle unfold between Komamura and Tōsen. Hisagi himself does not intervene again until after Tōsen has released , which grants him vision. When Komamura is dealt a grievous wound and Tōsen is preparing to finish him off, both combatants are shocked when a blade suddenly plunges down through Tōsen's head. Hisagi is revealed as the culprit and claims that, just as he had thought, the person they are fighting is no longer Captain Tōsen, for his old sightless self would have evaded an attack of this level with ease. Hisagi proceeds to release Kazeshini; the blades transformation and unique form serves to pierce Tōsen through the mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, pages 17-19 The wound forces Tōsen to his normal form where Komamura states that he knew they where destined to cross blades, and states that Hisagi likely knew this too. Tōsen asks Hisagi to come closer so he may see his face, explaining that his Hollowfication allows him to still see. Tōsen, however, explodes, splattering blood across the area.Bleach manga; Chapter 387, pages 15-19 Aftermath Following the battles in Fake Karakura Town, Hisagi worked alongside to improve their abilities with the goal of defeating should he ever reappear.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 10 & 13 Hisagi also found himself with more free-time than he had previously; returned to his prior position as Captain of the 9th Division, which also freed him of his role as Editor-in-Chief of Seireitei Communication.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, page 10 He would later get chewed out by his superiors for importing a motorcycle from the World of the Living and causing a ruckus in the .Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 9 Quincy Blood War Hisagi, thanks in-part to and no small degree of luck, survives being shot by , but even several days after the conclusion of the war he is still described as having a mess of wounds all over his body. Because of 's specialised treatment Hisagi assumes temporary command of the 9th Division and is present with other high-ranking Shinigami when is due to be re-incarcerated within , despite being noted by to appear as if he had just slipped out of a 4th Division sickbed and that he "was painful to look at". Hisagi verbally admonishes Aizen when the latter speaks about , and does his best to keep his guard up, but he becomes agitated when Aizen declares that Kaname had always been one of his loyal subordinates. Shunsui, interjecting, states that he understands Hisagi's anger, but requests that he hold back for now. Hisagi reluctantly agrees but Aizen continues to speak, eventually noting that when he killed Kaname, he did so as a form of mercy. Aizen's words continue, with Hisagi noting internally that while he spoke many lies and falsehoods, he rarely said anything that did not have meaning. When Aizen is finally bore into the entrance of Muken Hisagi attempts to chase after him, but is physically restrained by , who admonishes him for his behaviour. Before being removed from the scene completely Aizen leaves Hisagi with a parting shot, informing him to see the truth without obstruction by sacrificing his own flesh, blood and soul, and further states that Kaname had been fit to do so. Later career Whilst Captain Ōtoribashi survived his treatment in the aftermath of the Blood War, Captain Muguruma did not; his death had a noticeable impact on Hisagi and Rose. Hisagi thus inherited control of Seireitei Communication for the third time in his career, and he held this post until the appointment of Kazuya Kuchiki as Captain. Kazuya's first action as Captain was to return the 9th Division to the standard layout that consisted of a sole Lieutenant; he felt the practice of co-Lieutenants cheapened the position, and was thus demoted.9th Division organisation Investigating Tōsen's Mystery :Main article -- Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World. Synopsis Renascence Beginning :Main article Renascence Beginning. 9th Division Assault arc *Assault on the 9th Division *Towards the Future: Kenji's Resolve *Towards the Future: Cave of Fulmination (mentioned) *Towards the Future: Human World Investigation *Towards the Future: Answers and Questions Blank period arc Evening Primrose arc *Blank period: The Noble Art *Blank period: The Evening Primrose *Blank period: Moving Forward Investigation arc Cultist arc Thew New Substitute arc *Back From the Dead: Kensei Muguruma!? *Back From the Dead: Recuperation Bleach Renascence :Main article -- Bleach Renascence. Soul Society chapter *Fly in the Stone (flashback; first identified as Captain of the 9th Division) *Distant Thundering Footsteps (mentioned) Equipment Powers and Abilities : Hisagi's reiatsu is green.Bleach anime; Episode 219 Despite being a Lieutenant in terms of rank, Hisagi abilities are not reflective of his position; he is capable of performing and, like the late , is said to possess Captain-level ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 5 He is roughly comparable to the fashioned in the form of Kensei Muguruma. He did eventually become Captain of the 9th Division. Adaptability: Hisagi is a jack-of-all-trades with high skill in all areas of Shinigami combat; even as a student at the Academy he was taking missions for the Gotei 13, and he was seen as something of a legend by his peers.Bleach manga; Chapter 130.5, pages 12-13 Hisagi is noted to be the ideal "template" for a Shinigami. In recent years however he has tended to lean more towards Zanjutsu and Kidō, which is very much in-line with the philosophies of his former Captains.Ninth Division (Fanon Canon)#RecruitmentNinth Division (Fanon Canon)#Recruitment : Hisagi excels particularly in the art of Zanjutsu. His skills are honed to the point that he can engage others of similar or higher level whilst keeping his own Zanpakutō sealed, for he prefers to use Kazeshini as a last resort whenever possible.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, pages 4-19 His skill in wielding his Shikai is unprecedented; he can flawlessly manipulate the chains and sickle-blades to devastating effect in battle,Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 1-17 yet possesses the needed precision to attack his opponents whilst simultaneously defending his allies. His skills improved further through training under Captain Komamura; to the point that even when faced with an opponents Bankai, Hisagi was able to fight back against it using only his Shikai in conjunction with Kidō for a brief period. After recovering from his encounter with Kensei, and at Kenji's insistence, Hisagi began developing his Zanjutsu prowess further by integrating the ancient Wan'nesu style into his repertoire. : Hisagi is a highly adept practitioner of Kidō; he can utilise sixty-level Bakudō without name or incantation,Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 13 and has demonstrated the ability to flawlessly integrate his Kidō prowess with his released Zanpakutō for quick and devastating attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 8 Like many in the 9th Division Hisagi benefited greatly from the Captaincy of Kazuya Kuchiki; the man advocated the study of Kidō amongst the members of the 9th Division, and Hisagi studied under him diligently prior to his death. He has shown the requisite skill to alter the shape and consistency of low and mid-tier spells, whilst employing them in rapid succession. : Hisagi is highly proficient in the art of shunpo. During his battle with Findorr he was fit to evade the vast majority of the latter's continuous assault.Bleach anime; Episode 219 He later moved from the barracks of the 9th Division to the site of Kenji's battle with Sakae in a short enough period that his intervention allowed Kenji to narrowly escape death. Enhanced Endurance: Hisagi is notoriously tough; even after being thrashed by Ayon,Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 17 he was able to eventually defeat his despite receiving further grievous injuries in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 18 Following the Winter War he spent a great deal of time training with , with the goal of defeating Aizen. As a result his physical capacity increased greatly. He was fit to survive having much of the ribs on his left-hand side broken or cracked by a blow from Kensei's , and even managed to walk on his own immediately after. Enhanced Strength: Hisagi is capable of throwing individuals as large and heavy as , and subsequently slam him into the ground using his Shikai.Bleach anime; Episode 225 Following the Winter War he spent a great deal of time training with , with the goal of defeating Aizen. As a result his physical capacity increased greatly. Despite suffering extensive wounds, Hisagi was able to momentarily stop Kensei leaving the scene by wrapping Kazeshini around his ankle and pulling the chain taught. Zanpakutō Kazeshini (風死, Wind of Death). Hisagi's Zanpakutō takes the form of a traditional with an octangular guard, which he commonly carries at his waist or back. *' :' Hisagi releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Reap" (刈れ, kare). Kazeshini takes the form of twin connected to one another by way of a long chain;Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 19 manipulation of these chains allow for long-range attacks, entanglement of a foes weaponry or limbs, physical attacks, and even self-defence.Bleach manga; Chapter 325 Hisagi's initial Bankai training under Kensei and Mashiro motivated Hisagi,Bleach manga; Chapter 538, pages 11-14 and he has further refined his mastery of Kazeshini in the intervening years. In the years following Kazuya's death and Hisagi's own promotion to Captain, Hisagi had developed a myriad of physical techniques with Kazeshini.Bleach anime; Episode 246 :Shikai Special Ability: When first unveiled Kazeshini was believed to be an elaborate melee-type Zanpakutō with no special abilities beyond its increased range and unpredictable nature, which allowed Hisagi to attack from a multitude of angles.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 1-17 Kazeshini is not a mere melee-type however and possesses a potent special ability, with said ability revolving around its chains.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Volume #3, pages 322-328 He can entangle both himself and his opponent in Kazeshini's chains, and should these chains be destroyed or Hisagi damaged in any way, his spiritual energy can be used to restore the damage and leave Hisagi in the condition he was in prior to being injured; in this state his body is seemingly held together by Kazeshini's chains.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Volume #3, pages 312-321 Hisagi dislikes Kazeshini's power and form however, describing it as something meant to reap lives.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 1-5 Over the years he has worked to find alternative means of using Kazeshini without relying on its special abilities, which has furthered its reputation as a melee-type as these are the traits more commonly employed by Hisagi in battle. :*' ' (黒竜巻, Black Tornado): the main evolution of Hisagi's focus on martial prowess. Using this particular trait Hisagi moves at incredibly fast speeds whilst appearing to take the form of a large, black tornado, whose wind slashes are so swift even focused eyes may fail to perceive the paths his weapons take until it is too late. The speed, and increased momentum of his actions, allowed him to partially deflect an unrestrained blow from Kensei's Bankai; the effort destroyed half of Kazeshini however, and left Hisagi grievously wounded. ::*' ' (ヒューヒュー, Sound of the Wind): a form of Kidō-enhanced Ken'atsu (剣圧, Sword Pressure) which Hisagi developed alongside . Hisagi unleashes powerful pressurised air as he spins, extending the formidable range of Kazeshini yet further in the form of shadowy blades of wind, which can be fired in rapid-succession.Bleach anime; Episode 236 These blades where powerful enough to temporarily cut Kenji free of Sakae's Kidō-wrought firestorm, and injure Captain-class opposition. *'Battle Aura' (一戦霊気, Issenreiki): a technique introduced to Hisagi by Kenji through his study of the ancient Wan'nesu form, which is applied to Kurotatsumaki. The technique results in a physical change in both Hisagi and Kazeshini, which is predominately worn, rather than producing a massive or destructive effect. Kazeshini gains additional blades, giving it the appearance of an X-shape. Black chains, which connect to the base of Kazeshini, coil around Hisagi's arms from his wrists to his biceps and can easily be loosened for increased range. Finally his shihakushō gains free-flowing ends that trail out behind him. :Battle Aura Special Ability: Hisagi's Battle Aura is a compression of Kurotatsumaki, which has been compared to a Clad-type Fullbring. As such Hisagi experiences increased speed and reflexes; to the point of instantaneous movement beyond the scope of Shunpo and , whilst producing heightened speed and enhanced reflexes most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at. Hisagi himself claims that it is the culmination of his focus on martial prowess. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' :*'Enhanced Strength:' :*'Enhanced Speed:' :*'Enhanced Durability:' :*'Enhanced Hyūhyū:' :*' ' (刈り手, Reaper): Hisagi's Battle Aura not only condenses Kurotatsumaki but opens up additional ways Hisagi can use it. This technique allows Hisagi to weaponize his body; whilst adopting his previously seen tornado-like movement Hisagi can surround his opponent, trapping them in the tornado's "eye". This allows him to rapidly entangle his opponent in Kazeshini's chains.Bleach anime; Episode 246 *' :' Fushi no Kōjyō (風死絞縄, Undying Hangman's Noose): Hisagi's dislike of Kazeshini's form and power extends to its Bankai, for it has been rarely seen but extensively commented on. Hisagi was first motivated towards Bankai following the initial attack of the Quincy during the , during specialised and brutal training under and ;Bleach manga; Chapter 538, page 13 Kensei was particularly annoyed when Hisagi was defeated and did not show the fruits of his training against .Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 2-5 He would master his Bankai in the years following Yhwach's defeat, though it went unseen by both his peers and Captains due to the recent years of peace, coupled with Hisagi's own hesitation to use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, pages 13-14 Thus far he has been seen to use his Bankai only twice: first during the Tsunayashiro Incident, and second during the Assault on the 9th Division, where Kenji remarked that it sounded like "the hissing wind of death" before promptly losing consciousness. Hisagi's Bankai is an area-of-effect similar to 's Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi. It creates a large black orb of chains over Hisagi's head and casts the surrounding area in shadows, with the chains extending down from the orb into the ground behind Hisagi with an appearance akin to a tree. He retains the use of Kazeshini's Shikai blades. :Bankai Special Ability: The chains of Hisagi's Bankai entangle around the necks of Hisagi and his opponent. Both parties have their spiritual energy absorbed in order to continuously heal their injuries, and it appears that neither can kill one another whilst under the effects of Fushi no Kōjyō.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Volume #3, pages 329-344 :*'Weakness:' Despite reversing damage Fushi no Kōjyō in no way suppresses or lessens the pain Hisagi feels when he is injured. Alternate world counterpart :Main article -- Shūhei Hisagi (Kenji). Author's notes Behind the scenes Fanon Bankai :Note: the Bankai described below is what I originally intended to use for Hisagi's Bankai. It was later repurposed as his Battle Aura. *' :' Shigo Kazeshini (私語風死, Whispering Wind of Death) is similar to Kensei's Tekken Tachikaze, for it is a compact form that is worn, rather than a massive effect. The release causes Kazeshini to gain additional blades, giving it the appearance of an X-shape; when spun, the sound was described by Kenji as "the hissing wind of death". Black chains, which connect to the base of Shigo Kazeshini, coil around his arms from wrist to biceps and can easily be loosened. His shihakushō gains free-flowing ends that trail out behind him, whilst the upper section of his kosode turns white, excepting the shoulders and sleeves. :Bankai Special Ability: Shigo Kazeshini is a compression of the Black Tornado. As such Hisagi experiences increased speed and reflexes; to the point of instantaneous movement beyond the scope of Shunpo and , whilst producing heightened speed and enhanced reflexes most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at. :*'Enhanced Hyūhyū:' Hisagi's Hyūhyū no longer requires him to swing his Zanpakutō. He can fire the Hyūhyū technique without a "fighting pose", seemingly through line of sight alone. The speed of firing and sharpness of Hyūhyū is significantly heightened as well, to the point of grievous injury being inflicted. The truly frightening aspect of Hyūhyū however is that it now loses its shadowy properties from before, which makes it nearly untraceable when fired. Trivia References & notes Category:Male